Wishes
by NutCracker1911
Summary: I always thought that we would die together while fighting for peace of the world. but here you are, leaving me alone. so not cool..


**A/N** : Hey guys. This is my first fic in Soul Eater fandom. Enjoy.

I actually wrote this months ago, but I decide to post it now to dedicated this fic to my best friend's father who passed away few days ago because of cancer. He's a wonderful man and I inspire many people, including me. I admire him and honestly, I don't think he deserve this but hey, I bet he's happy right now watching us from above free from any pain and suffer. Good bye, uncle. I'll see you again someday..

Oh and If you ever saw some fic who looked like this in Asian fanfiction, that's actually my sister's account who I gave this fic to.

Please excuse for any grammar error, misspelling, and character OOC, seeing that English is not my mother language

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Soul Eater. If I do, I'll made some canon pairing, not just stein x marie

88888888

 **Wishes**

"Soul, thanks for flying with me today…" I could only forced a smile to her. "You knew that it's my wish to became an angel right?" She added. _You're already an angel to me though…_

"Of course, tiny tits. You know I'll do anything for my meister."

"MAKA CHOP!" Ouch, that's still hurt even though I'm used to it in the 10 years I was with her. "Just so you know, my tits has already grow to a C cup. It's not that small anymore." She said while puffing her cheek. "C cup? Where? All I see is a flat board though." "DOUBLE MAKA CHOP!"Ah.. How I wish I could cherished this moment.

"By the way, I just realize that it's already your 99 wish from your bucket list. One more to go huh?"

"You're right." Widening her eye, she took out a paper, full of her bucket list. "Well, you know the saying that time goes by when we're with someone who we love…"

Damn, I'm blushing. So not cool. Quick! Recover the situation! "Eh? Did I just heard some confession? Didn't know you felt that way about me, tiny tits." I said jokingly, hopefully she didn't realize my blush.

"MAKA CHOP! And no, I didn't confess to you. I just told you that you're the best partner and best friend anyone could had" Your blush said another thing though.

"Well then. So tell me, what is your last wish then?"

"My last wish is…."

88888888

Everyone already gone home, Tsubaki and Liz still hugging crying in each other's arm, and I could only stood in front of you. The gravestone stood still like its laughing at my tears that had been covered with the raindrops, your name engraved in it reminded me as I failed to fulfill your last wish.

I remembered that time, when our worries was just to successfully complete the mission or not, to be killed or not. That time, when Stein threw the knife every time we talked to each other. That time, when we cuddled each other as we watching some movie in our apartment.

My world began to crumble when I heard that you could only lived for about 3 months. I mean, I always thought that the moment you die would be in the middle of some mission, we held each other arm while waiting for embrace of darkness. Or other scenarios, but certainly not because of some liver cancer. So not cool…

I could only be paralyzed to the ground when I saw your face. So strong, so courageous, _so Maka like_ … I'm embarrassed. You're the only one who suffered the most, but I'm to stupid to even realized your pain. I didn't know that behind that face, lied some tears that you sure nobody watching as it fell from your face. But I saw it. I saw it when I'm punished by Stein to clean the library. Could you imagine it?

" _I already made my 100 bucket list. Let's complete it together. Just the two of us."_

I felt sad because your word made me realize that this is real, that you would leave me. I want to blame the world. I want to blame Kid. But on the other side, I felt happy because you trust me to made you happy with this list, even though it's just 100 times, or to be accurate, 99 times.

We did everything, including visited the Baba Yaga castle and battle Arachne's remaining underling and searching for your mother, which is really tiring but hey, at least it's fruitful. Every time we finished your bucket list, I felt sad because it remind me that you'll leave me.

There's a lot of things that I want to told you, but I couldn't. Laugh, tears, friendship, even love that you gave to me. I felt that what had I done to you won't even compared enough to what had you done to me

88888888

12.11 p.m. It means that I already failed to fulfill it. I could only stood while panting in front of the music room. Inside, I could see your form sitting in the piano chair, seems sleeping, but I know better. Looking at you, I felt that you're laughing at my failure to fulfill your last wish.

12.00 p.m. Is it that hard to playing the piano for you? Is it that hard to came in time, hearing your laughter for the last time? But, it seems that everything in the world loathed us being together. In my head, your last wish rung through my head, my first failure.

" _My last wish is to hear you playing the music from when we first met…just the two of us…"_

88888888

The last raindrops fell above your gravestone

 _(it's been a long day without you my friend)_

I would always keep the memories that you gave to me, in my heart

 _(and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again)_

Did you see me right now from above? Do you remember our memories right now, like I remember it?

 _(we've came a long way from where we began)_

I turned around, and walked away from your gravestone. I could felt the wind caressed me. Without realizing, I smile genuinely for the first time in this past 3 months

 _(oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again)_


End file.
